L'Ombre du Passé
by Sterys
Summary: Thranduil retrouve la mère de Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Ombre du Passé**

 **1.**

 **A/N : Cette histoire est en cours de révision. Elle est truffée de fautes d'orthographe et autres erreurs grammaticales. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Les enfants sont-ils déposés devant la porte de leurs parents par des cigognes ?  
Le mien, oui. Enfin. Chez nous, à Vert-Bois le Grand, nous n'avons pas de cigogne. Mais ion-nin a été déposé, un soir de printemps, au pas de la porte du palais des Rois Elfes.

"Ada" résonna une voix dans le couloir de mes appartements. C'était ion-nin, que voulait-il ? Nous étions en pleine nuit.

Ce jour-là nous avions fêté tout l'après-midi une capture de trois Nains. La chasse aux Nains était l'un de nos loisirs favoris. Nous les attrapions, puis nous chantions et les relâchions. Quelle coutume !  
« Ada » répéta ion-nin. Sa silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? » répondis-je, étonné de sa présence.  
« Il y a une elfe... devant le palais, qui demande à te voir. Les gardes sont avec elle, ils lui ont demandé d'attendre demain matin mais elle refuse de partir.

« Mais que fais-tu debout, à cette heure-ci ? demandai-je. Tu devrais te reposer. Nous avons eu une longue journée. »

Legolas avait dix ans, une charmante frimousse, de grands yeux bleus curieux et de beaux cheveux blonds. Etrangement, pour un bébé qui avait atterri devant ma porte, il me ressemblait.  
« Ada ? » répéta Legolas.  
Je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées. Soupirant, je me levais et repoussai les parchemins sur lesquels je travaillais.  
« Va te coucher, ion-nin. Ce n'est pas une heure pour un elfe de ton âge. »  
A son tour, ion-nin soupira et partit. Je me dirigeai alors vers les portes. A mi-chemin, j'entendis un léger frottement de pieds quelques pas derrière moi.  
« Allez, Legolas, ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre en cachette, je t'ai entendu. Puisque tu es là, accompagne-moi. »  
Ion-nin sortit de derrière une armoire et courut vers moi.  
« Ada, comment as-tu fait ? J'ai marché silencieusement pourtant !

Les parents savent tout", répondis-je simplement, reprenant ma marche, la main de ion-nin serrant fermement la mienne.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes. Un spectacle inattendu nous accueillit. Une femme elfe montée sur un cheval elfique se tenait là, immobile, le regard fixé sur le Palais. Une dizaine de gardes à pied attendaient en cercle autour d'elle.

La femme elfe avait de beaux cheveux bruns, lisses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle était drapée dans une belle cape grise-argentée qui reflétait le clair de lune. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé.  
Elle dégageait une aura de souplesse et de bienveillance. Comme je me méfiais de ce genre de personne, je fronçai les sourcils et portai la main au pommeau de mon épée.  
« Qu'y a-t-il Ada ? chuchota Legolas, inquiet.

Rien, murmurais-je en retour. Rien. »

Cette elfe me disait quelque chose. Comme un vieux souvenir, enfoui tout au fond de ma mémoire, et il restait insaisissable. Legolas et moi nous approchâmes silencieusement du beau cheval bai et de sa cavalière impassible.  
Lorsque nous fûmes assez proches d'elle pour la toucher, j'ouvris la bouche et déclarai :  
« Je suis le Roi de Mirkwood et je suis venu vous voir, comme vous l'avez demandé. Que me voulez-vous, pour m'appeler au milieu de la... »  
Ma voix se brisa à la fin à la fin de ma phrase et mon esprit s'embruma étrangement lorsque l'elfe tourna les yeux vers moi. Je lâchai la main de ion-nin et contemplait son regard. Elle me sourit doucement et tendit la main vers moi. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue.  
« Thranduil... murmura-t-elle. »  
Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Mon esprit était vide. Je ne savais que penser. Une brume bienfaisante flottait moi.  
L'elfe passa la main dans mes cheveux et un frisson courut sur ma nuque.  
"Qui êtes-vous ? dis-je, articulant péniblement les mots.  
-Tu le sais, Thranduil, rappelle-toi..."  
Alors un souvenir remonta brusquement du fond de mon esprit... un souvenir heureux, qu'on m'avait dérobé.  
"Lyada ! Mais..."  
Ma voix se brisa à nouvea quand je pris conscience de sa présence ici. Cette fois, mes yeux se mouillèrent complètement.  
La tension était palpable. Lyada descendit du cheval et prit ma main.  
"Ada ? Qui est-elle ? Tout va bien ?  
-Ion-nin," m'écriai-je. "Je vais bien. Legolas... je te présente ... ta Naneth."  
Legolas hoqueta et porta une main à sa bouche.  
"Ma Naneth ! Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'avais trouvé devant ta porte ! Comment la connais-tu ?"  
Je regardai Lyada, qui s'accroupit devant Legolas.  
"Prince de Mirkwood. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance."  
Ion-nin saisit brusquement ma main - pas de chance, Lyada la tenait déjà. Il recula, surpris, mais elle le regardait gentiment.  
"Ion-nin, dis-je, réponds à ta Naneth. Tu ne veux pas passer pour un sauvage !"  
Lyada rit.  
"Bonsoir Naneth", dit Legolas, mais il n'était pas naturel. Comment réagir quand une femme arrive et prétend être votre mère ?  
"Votre Altesse ? Que devons-nous faire", demanda un garde.  
-Retournez à vos postes, nous rentrons au Palais. Prenez soin du cheval de notre invitée."  
Tenant Legolas d'une main et Lyada de l'autre, je tournai les talons, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la femme perdue de ma vie.

"Ada ! Ada ! cria Legolas en déboulant dans ma chambre.  
Je fermai les yeux et étirai les bras. Legolas bondit sur moi et se pelotonna à mon côté. Quelques instants plus tard, Lyada entra, portant un plateau de bois chargé de pain, de lait, et de fruits.  
"Surprise !" clama -t-elle, en déposant le plateau sur mes genoux. "Il est midi. Tu devrais te lever. Legolas m'a donné l'idée de t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. Il a choisi à la cuisine ce que tu aimais."  
Legolas sourit, visiblement ravi de m'avoir fait une surprise. Je lui donnai une bourrade amicale et me composai un masque de joie - ion-nin avait rempli le plateau de pain au raisin et je détestais ça.  
Lyada s'assit au bord du lit et sortit de sa tunique une petite bourse en cuir. Elle me la tendit et je l'ouvris, curieux, une pomme dans la bouche et un biscuit dans la main.  
Dans la bourse reposait une mèche de cheveux blonds, longue de dix centimètres environ. Au bout était attachée une breloque ornée d'une pierre violette, de l'améthyste.  
"Lyada ! Cette mèche m'appartient, non ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle. Je l'ai gardée près de mon cœur... depuis tout ce temps."  
Je lui rendis le sac et elle s'approcha pour la prendre, en profitant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. De l'autre côté, Legolas rougit gêné.  
" Cher ion-nin, t'ai-je déjà raconté comment Lyada et moi nous sommes rencontrés ?"  
Non, bien sûr que non, je ne m'en souvenais pas...  
Legolas ne répondit pas mais me posa une autre question qui me prit au dépourvu.  
"Si Naneth est... ma Naneth, qui est mon véritable Ada ?"  
Je lui avais maintes fois raconté la nuit où j'avais trouvé une petit paquet au pas des portes du Palais, comment les nobles avaient réagi quand j'avais décidé de le garder. "Enfin votre Altesse, vous n'avez pas de femme !" ce qui était très malpoli. Legolas était trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de Lyada, on m'avait occulté la mémoire. Et il se trouvait...  
"Ion-nin, dis-je doucement, je crois que je suis ton véritable Ada."  
Legolas prit très bien la nouvelle, hochant la tête, sûrement parce qu'il m'avait toujours considéré comme son Ada.  
En moi c'était différent. Je devais probablement être la seule personne au monde à avoir adopté son propre enfant.  
Maintenant Legolas regardait attentivement Lyada, comme pour étudier attentivement ses traits.  
"Ion-nin " dit-elle, et cela sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche.  
Legolas répondit "Oui" et Lyada commença notre histoire.  
"Il y a dix ans, je voyageais en Lothlorien. Je ne sais pas si tu y est déjà allé, mais c'est un pays magnifique. Les maisons sont perchées dans les arbres et sont baignées de lumière argentée, qui rend chaque visage beau, splendide même pour les humains ou les nains.  
Je faisais partie d'une délégation d'elfes mais personne n'avait besoin de moi. Je pouvais me promener là où je voulais, quand je voulais , et c'est là, un après-midi, que j'ai rencontré Thranduil?  
Il était assis près d'une fontaine, les mains sur les genoux et un cercle de métal sur la tête. Il portait une tunique blanche, brodée de motifs elfiques, et je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'il a posé sur moi.  
Nous avons fait connaissance et nous nous sommes présentés. Je n'avais aucun rang, malgré un ancêtre royal ; quant à Thranduil, il était le Roi de Mirkwood.  
Nous avons passé plusieurs mois ensemble, mais notre bohneur était entaché par la crainte du départ imminent de Thranduil. Comme tu peux le deviner, Legolas, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Il avait négocié avec son conseiller le départ de Lorien, mais c'était inévitable. Un Roi doit gouverner son pays. Et comme nous ne savions pas ce qui arriverait, nous avons demandé à Galadriel si nous pouvions consulter son miroir. Elle a accepté, mais cela nous fut fatal.  
Thranduil commença et ce qu'il vit nous affligea tous, mais lui en fut particulièrement horrifié, et il s'évanouit. Celeborn et Galadriel l'emmenèrent, et il partit le lendemain. Son visge était crispé, mais quand je passais devant lui, il se radoucit. La dernière fois que je le vis, il était étendu sur une litière, les mains sur la poitrine, sa couronne sur la tête et ses yeux ouverts.  
-Naneth ? demanda Legolas, hésitant. Qu'a vu Ada dans le miroir ?"  
Je pris la parole.  
"Quelque chose de très triste, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler. Ce n'est pas un agréable souvenir."  
Legolas hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.  
"Ce que j'ai vu m'a effacé la mémoire. Je crois que le choc a été trop violent, et quand je suis revenu à moi, à Mirkwood, je ne me souvenais plus de Lyada. Encore quelques mois plus tard et tu es arrivé dans ma vie.  
Il y eut un silence.  
-Bon, dit Lyada, maintenant il faudrait peut-être que tu te lèves, Thranduil. Legolas et moi avons déjà mangé. A tout à l'heure !"  
Lyada et Legolas s'en allèrent, récupérant le plateau et me laissant seul avec mes souvenirs.

Une fois habillé je sortis de la chambre et appelai un elfe qui passait par là.  
"Bonjour ! Où sont ma femme et mon fils ?"  
L'elfe eut l'air un instant décontenancé.  
"Mes félicitations Votre Altesse, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une femme. Mais si l'elfe qui est avec le Prince est votre compagne, je dois avouer qu'elle est euh... très jolie. Elle est avec vous depuis combien de temps ?"  
Le serviteur rougit un peu et je poussai un soupir agaçé. Cet elfe me faisait perdre mon temps. Je me forçai à sourire, et répétai :  
"Où sont ma femme et mon fils ?  
-A la cave."  
C'était bien ma veine. Mon palais était une caverne immense, conposé d'une centaine de couloirs et de grottes.  
"Quel est votre nom, demandais-je, las.  
-Haldir", répondit le serviteur, et il dit cela d'un ton si évident et innocent que j'eus envie de le frapper.  
Je tournai vivement les talons et ma longue cape se déploya derrière moi, fouettant le serviteur idiot au passage.  
Je marchais d'un pas rapide, mon attention figée sur mes pensées quand je vis cet Haldir arriver devant moi. C'en était trop.  
"Que faites-vous ici ! Non seulement vous vous mêlez de ma vie privée mais en plus vous n'êtes même pas capable de répondre précisément à une question. Je suis votre Roi et vous m'avez manqué de respect !"  
Je devais avoir l'air effrayant car Haldir se recroquevilla sur lui-même, apeuré.  
"Thranduil ! Ne malmène pas les pauvres serviteurs !"  
Lyada et ion-nin arrivèrent, et leur vue m'apaisa instantanément.  
"Allez-vous en." dis-je sèchement à Haldir, et il ne se fit pas prier pour courir loin de moi.  
Lyada me prit par la main et nous sortîmes finalement dans la forêt. Nous nous assîmes dans une grotte anciennement occupée par des nains, mais qui était très confortablement aménagée. Des flambeaux couraient aux murs et plusieurs tapis recouvraient le sol.  
Lyada et ion-nin prirent le canapé tandis que je m'assis sur un fauteuil.  
"Naneth, qu'as-tu fait quand Thranduil est parti ? demanda Legolas.  
-Nous sommes resté plusieurs mois en Lothlorien, mais sans lui le séjour devenait beaucoup moins attrayant. Je déprimais jusqu'au jour où je découvris...  
-AATCHOUM !"  
Je me retournai brusquement et découvrit Haldir caché derrière une tapisserie, dans une alcôve. Mais la tenture s'était à demi-décrochée et Haldir était visible, le visage rouge et l'air confus.  
Legolas gloussa doucement et Lyada s'approcha de moi. Cette fois cependant j'étais réellement en colère. Le serviteur me tapait sur les nerfs ! Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur et fixai sévèrement Haldir et ses petis yeux noirs.  
J'avais la chance de posséder un beau regard bleu glacé. Tout le monde s'attardait sur mes yeux, et j'avais l'habitude que l'on m'observe à la dérobée. J'avais beau être Roi, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les femmes elfes tombaient parfois sous leur charme. Mais ils pouvaient également refléter une grande sagesse - ce que m'a dit ion-nin, je n'invente pas - ou au contraire une puissance meurtrière, et c'était certainement cette dernière que voyait Haldir. Ma pensée fut confortée quand il s'écria :  
"Ne me tuez pas !  
-Je n'en avais pas l'intention." répondis-je.  
Ce qui était faux. La dague qui pendait à ma ceinture me démangeait, mais la présence de ion-nin m'interdisait tout geste violent. Les bons Ada évitent d'égorger leurs serviteurs devant leurs ion.  
J'avais le droit de renvoyer les serviteurs désobéissants, et celui-là espionnait la famille royale. Une faute grave, qui devait être sévèrement punie.  
La rage froide contenue dans mon expression arracha un gémissement à Haldir. J'avais perdu toute estime de lui.  
"Sale rat ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être un elfe." Mes mots étaient du venin. Je sortis lentement un stylet de ma tunique et le dirigeai vers le serviteur. Je traçai sur la peau de son bras un profond T et il gémit de nouveau. Lyada avait eu la présence d'esprit d'éloigner ion-nin et il ne pouvait voir la scène, cachée derrière le fauteuil.  
Le sang gouttait sur la peau blafarde d'Haldir. Je le relevai d'un coup de pied et le poussai vers la porte. Il tomba sur les genoux et je la refermai sur lui.  
Je me rassis calmement en frottant mes mains, calme feint car la colère brûlait encore en moi.  
"Continue, Lyada." dis-je, et ma voix fut un peut trop dure.  
Ion-nin et elle se rassirent et elle continua.  
"...jusqu'au jour où je découvris que j'attendais un bébé. Malheureusement mon propre séjour touchait lui aussi à sa fin. Je réussis à négocier un petit mois de plus mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Je caressai l'espoir secret de revoir Thranduil, et l'heure du départ sonna. Et j'étais toujours seule, enceinte.  
Nous revînmes à la maison, de l'autre côté des montagnes. Je savais qu'une fois le Caradhras franchi, le retour ne serait plus possible. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains, fuguai et revint en Lothlorien. Les Galadhrim furent très compréhensifs et prirent soin de moi les dernières semaines de ma grossesse.  
Puis, un matin d'hiver, j'accouchai d'un petit ange - toi, Legolas, sans lui donner de prénom. Quelques jours plus tard je chevauchai jusqu'à Mirkwood. J'y déposai le bébé elfe et revint chez moi.  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas gardé ? demanda Legolas.  
-Je serais bien restée avec vous deux, mais je ne l'ai pas précisé, je ne suis pas revenue de plein gré. Les miens étaient revenus me chercher, après que je t'eus déposé et je ne pus rien faire."  
J'étais ému car je ne connaissais pas l'histoire complète. Je vins près de Legolas et de Lyada.  
"L'important, complétais-je, c'est que nous soyons réunis aujourd'hui."  
Legolas nous regarda et demanda :  
"Est-ce que je vais avoir un frère ou une soeur ?"  
Surprise, Lyada me jeta un coup d'oeil et je haussai les épaules.  
"Peut-être, ion-nin, nous sommes immortels, nous avons l'éternité devant nous " répondis-je, et Legolas se pelotonna entre nous.  
Nous restâmes dans la pièce toute la soirée. En rentrant au Palais, j'entendis une foulée presque silencieuse derrière nous. Ne voulant pas alerter Lyada (Legolas rêvait à présent dans mes bras), je ne dis rien mais l'image d'Haldir me trottait dans la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Ombre du Passé. Chapitre 2.**

 **Six ans plus tard**

Ce matin-là, le brouillard recouvrait la forêt de Mirkwood. Personne n'y voyait au bout de son nez, pas même les elfes aux yeux brillants et perçants.  
Il était tôt, et Lyada rêvait encore à mon côté. L'air était comme figé et glacial. Mon souffle projetait une vapeur qui s'évanouissait dans la chambre.  
Je me levai doucement, et Lyada se retourna dans sa semi-conscience. L'atmosphère glacée mordait ma peau nue et je frissonai.  
Après m'être habillé, je marchai dans le Palais. Il était désert et silencieux. Je ne croisais que de rares soldats, qui me saluaient d'un vague signe de tête. Tout cela était étrange.  
Lyada et moi nous étions mariés peu après nos retrouvailles. Elle était désormais la Reine de Mirkwood, et possédait quelques fonctions diplomatiques, mais rien de très important et trouvait le temps de s'occuper de notre fils. Ils avaient rapidement appris à se connaître. Legolas était devenu un beau garçon et il me ressemblait autant qu'à Lyada. Il adorait le tir à l'arc et avait remporté un concours, ex-aequo avec une jeune elfe brune qui portait le nom d'une fleur.  
Lyada me rejoignit dans les couloirs du Palais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une de ses dépendances. Une tour vitrée surplombait la forêt, et de forme circulaire, ses courbes douces se fondaient parfaitement avec la nature environnante.  
La salle comportait une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un sofa double.  
Nous ne pouvions apprécier la vue à cause du brouillard mais ... nous nous suffisions à nous même. Nous restâmes un petit moment sans bouger ou parler, puis Lyada rompit le silence.  
"Où est Legolas ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de brume et qu'il ne s'est pas perdu. Il devait dormir chez un ami.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, son ami habite au Palais, et il n'y a pas de brouillard à l'intérieur. Profitons un peu d'être ensemble, veux-tu ?"  
Mais Lyada semblait encore inquiète. Elle se mordait les lèvres en cherchant du réconfort dans mon regard, et sa main tenait la mienne avec une tension trop élevée pour être naturelle.  
"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, finit-elle par dire. Ce Haldir... le serviteur que tu as jeté dehors il y a six ans déjà...  
-Quoi ?" la coupai-je. "Ne me dis pas qu'il est revenu ! J'ai fait une erreur en le gardant en vie !  
-Calme-toi !" intervint-elle."Oui, il est revenu. Des gardes disent l'avoir vu dans les alentours du Palais. Il est seul, nous n'aurons pas de mal à l'attraper. Oui, bien sûr, il est armé, mais comme nous tous.  
-Où est Legolas", grognai-je, et c'était à mon tour de me faire du souci pour lui.  
Lyada ne me répondit pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. J'attendis quelques instants, mais sans pouvoir profiter de la tour je me levai soudainement et descendis les escaliers à toute allure. Lyada ne me suivit pas ; et je me mis à la recherche de ion-nin à travers le palais. J'avais peur d'Haldir, peur de ses représailles, peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Legolas. Je me mordais à présent les doigts de ne pas avoir éliminé ce serviteur indiscret. Ma cape noire volait dans mon dos et j'étais comme une chauve souris elfe à la recherche de mon fils.  
Mes craintes n'étaient pas justifiées parce que je trouvai ion-nin dans mes appartements, fouillant dans l'un des grands coffres de bois massifs qui contenaient mes habits. Il me regarda, inquiet, lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce et rougit un peu : je l'avais surpris ! Sa présence incongrue me détendit l'esprit.  
"Ion-nin ! m'écriai-je, riant. Tu veux renouveler ta garde-robe ?"  
A mon grand étonnement il acquiesça sans dire un mot. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.  
"Alors, que cherches-tu ? J'ai les épaules plus larges que les tiennes, mes tuniques risquent de ne pas t'aller, raillais-je.  
-Je... je ne sais pas trop, je regardais." Il plongea la main dans la malle et en sortit une chemise blanche brodée de perles. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation : c'était celle que je portais le jour de ma rencontre avec Lyada !  
"J'aime beaucoup celle-là, Ada, dit-il.  
-Moi aussi... mais je ne peux pas te la prêter. Raisons sentimentales, tu comprends ?"  
Il ne répondit pas, et replongea le bras au milieu de mes vêtements pour attraper une tunique noire à col lacé, identique à celle que je portais maintenant si ce n'est qu'elle arborait deux épaulettes de cuir, que Legolas admirait d'un air ravi.  
"Oh Ada ! Je peux la prendre ? Elle est magnifique !"  
Il était vrai que le vêtement ne manquait pas de charme. Deux liserés dorés couraient au bas de l'habit et sur les manches longues. Lorsque je lui pris la tunique des mains pour la déplier entièrement, une feuille de papier s'envola et atterrit près de la fenêtre. Me levant pour la récupérer je déclarai à ion-nin :  
"Prends celle-là si tu veux, je dois avoir des dizaines de tuniques semblables à celle-ci. Tu pourras la faire retoucher si elle est trop grande, ou même en demander une neuve sur le même modèle. C'est ma coupe préférée..."  
En me baissant pour ramasser la feuille je jetai un coup d'oeil distrait par la fenêtre. Soudain un grand cri nous parvint malgré la vitre fermée, et je vis une silhouette se découper dans le brouillard.  
Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille, et cela me fit hérisser les poils de la nuque. Je me précipitai hors de la salle criant "Reste-ici" au pauvre ion-nin ; et bien évidemmment il ne m'écouta pas et se lança à ma pousuite.  
Je parcours les couloirs et descendis les escaliers aussi vite que je le pus mais quand j'arrivai dans les jardins il était trop tard. Ma belle gisait dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, et elle était transperçée de trois coups de poignard. Elle me tendit la main et sourit faiblement "Derrière toi !"  
L'intervention de ion-nin me sauva probablement la vie. Je fis volte-face et aperçus Haldir lever une longue dague au-dessus de moi. Je dégainai à mon tour et le combat commença.  
Le serviteur déchu portait la broche des Galadhrim. Il commença par me jauger de son regard torve et calculateur. Je passai directement à l'attaque, dirigeant ma lame vers son coeur. Rapide, il esquiva le coup ; et m'en porta un. Je contrai, feintai et plongeai sur sa jambe gauche pour le faire basculer au sol.  
J'étais un bon combattant ; mais devant ma femme agonisante j'oubliai toutes les bottes secrètes et mon style élégant. Ne restait plus dans mons esprit qu'une douleur sourde et une fureur incontrôlée.  
Haldir et moi roulâmes à terre. Il tenta de prendre le dessus mais j'étais plus fort, plus grand, plus puissant. Je jetai mon couteau par-dessus mon épaule, ouvris la bouche et enfonçai mes canines pointues dans sa carotide. Le sang coulait à flot, j'en sentais le goût métallique sur ma langue. Je continuai de mordre, il se débattit faiblement, puis dans un mouvement désespéré il roula de côté et s'enfuit, la main appuyé contre son cou, titubant puis disparaissant dans le brouillard. Mes beaux cheveux blonds tachés de rouge gouttaient sur la pelouse. Je courus vers Lyada qui me regardait toujours, l'air triste et résigné.  
"Oh chérie ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? C'est Haldir, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime, chérie, je suis près de toi.  
-Je vais mourir." dit-elle péniblement. Ce n'était pas une question. Son destin l'attendait, inévitable, et je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour le contrer, bien que je l'eusse vu, il y avait si longtemps, dans le miroir de Dame Galadriel.  
"Haldir ne reviendra pas, lui assurai-je.  
"Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir connu, Thranduil. Ces six dernières années ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Où est Legolas ?  
-Je suis ici, Naneth, répondit ion-nin. Il lui serra la main avec force.  
-Vous êtes les deux elfes les plus extraordinaires que le monde n'aie jamais connu, souffla-t-elle.  
-Je t'aime" dis-je. Ce n'était pas très romantique, comme mort, mais j'étais perdu, étreint par la tristesse, hésitant, et je ne savais comment agir. Alors je me tus et posai mes doigts écarlates sur son visage délicat. Et elle mourut ainsi.  
Effondré, brisé, je restai là alors que la brume se levait et que le soleil éclairait le paysage boisé autour de nous. Je ne pleurais pas ; au bout d'un moment ion-nin me serra contre lui et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Nous nous tînmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que les gardes viennent nous chercher.  
"Que la grâce des Valar te bénisse" murmurai-je. Lyada fut transportée au Palais sur une civière, et seule dans sa robe blanche au milieu de toutes ces fleurs elle ressemblait à une petite fille simplement endormie.  
Après la tristesse vint la colère. J'étais furieux contre moi-même d'avoir laissé la vie à Haldir il y a six années, d'avoir laissé Lyada seule alors que je le savais rôdant dans les parages. Ma vision se brouilla, et le monde devint rouge sang.  
"Allez-vous en." grondais-je en direction des gardes qui m'accompagnaient. Ils partirent sans discuter, me laissant seul avec ion-nin et le cadavre de Lyada dans une salle de prière qui sentait l'encens. Je tremblais de désespoir, et ma lutte intérieure entre l'oubli (une lame) et la vie (Legolas) me laissait épuisé. Ne tenant plus, je saisis à pleine main un vase de prcelaine et le fracassai en mille morceaux par terre. Un hurlement sauvage sortit de ma gorge ; je n'en pouvais plus de voir le corps inanimé de ma femme.  
"Sors d'ici !" criai-je à l'intention de ion-nin.  
"Ada... je dois porter le deuil, moi aussi... " tenta-t-il d'argumenter, mais mon expression ravagée le fit sortir à reculons.  
"C'est de ma faute, chérie, pardonne-moi", criai-je. Fou de douleur je me mis à détruire toute la salle, morceau par morceau ; et devant ma puissance dévastatrice les murs tombèrent. Seule Lyada, calme, s'opposait au désordre dans la pièce et dans mon coeur.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que je m'allongeai pour la première fois dans le grand lit, devenu inshospitalier sans la présence de ma Reine, et que je songeais aux conséquences néfastes de l'évènement sur Legolas, j'aperçus une feuille de papier près de la fenêtre. Intrigué, je la ramassai ; et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je lus  
"Avec toute mon affection,  
Lyly"  
d'une jolie écriture, en sindarin. Je retournai la petite carte.  
Un magnifique portrait était esquissé. Sur le dessin j'étais assis dans une posture royale et mon regard - ici en noir et blanc - avait été fabuleusement restitué. Je pleurais enfin, et cela me soulageait.  
Plongée dans l'obscurité, la chambre était mystérieuse emplie d'ombres intangibles et volatiles. Le fantôme de ma belle semblait caresser ma peau brûlante et j'entendais sa voix pareille au bruissement de vertes feuilles agitées par le vent :  
"Thranduil..."

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de laissez un petit commentaire !**


End file.
